


Paw-sibility of Liking You

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, hybrid jeno, i love jisung, implied renle, jaemin is a softie, markhyuck, not to everyone just for jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: Prompt:(g/pg13) Jaemin's school has just started accepting hybrids. Jeno, a cat hybrid, is one of the new students and something about him really intrigues Jaemin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HansoldMySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (g/pg13) Jaemin's school has just started accepting hybrids. Jeno, a cat hybrid, is one of the new students and something about him really intrigues Jaemin.

“Please be nice to him he's a shy boy.” Is what Mrs Lee said when she ushered the new student to his seat, a few inches away from his own. 

The new kid in his class is the first of his kind to join an all human high school and judging by his timid smiles, it’s taking a toll on his inexperienced hybrid self. Jaemin stares for more than a while, noting how soft his ears looked every time they flopped on his auburn hair, tweaking in sheer curiosity whenever the teacher announced a new word and perking up at the mention of his name. Jaemin hates to admit at first, but he realizes he's intrigued by every little gesture the other attempted unintentionally, making it hard for him to divert his attention away from the crescented eyes and bright smiles. Perhaps the new change had awakened a new found interest in him, he tries to reason for no one but himself when ‘jeno’ looks his way at last and smiles kindly before glancing at his notes again, curling his fingers tightly around the pencil in hand. 

\--

Jaemin hates sharing. It's not about him being arrogant or even stingy, but there was one rule he stood by at all times and it included having his food all to himself even if it meant dodging his friends’ hands off his meals harshly and receiving pointed looks and hard glares. Call him rude, but he's never letting go of that mentality. Donghyuck throws a snarky remark at how he’d laugh if Jaemin choked on his food and everyone but Jaemin starts laughing, munching on their food while eyeing the boy as he hogged his plate to himself pathetically. He remains unbothered. 

“Have you seen the new catboy?” Donghyuck asks suddenly, grains of bread clinging onto his mouth and he doesn't even bother to lick it off. Minhyung cringed silently by his side and Jaemin suppresses a snort. How those two caught up on each other’s vast differences and still managed to date will never stop amusing him. It’s fate, he thinks, then almost gags at his own thoughts. Renjun blinks wordlessly at him from the side and he waves him off, taking a brief glance at the school’s cafeteria where students rushed like a stampede of starved peasants- or so he assumed. 

“The pretty one?” Chenle chirps, gulping down his milk enthusiastically, clearly interested in the new topic. Renjun’s eye roll doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone. 

“Well, yeah, that one.” Donghyuck resents hesitantly, picking at his fries while mumbling “He’s weird.”

“I don’t think so, he actually seems nice if you focus on-“

“And Lee Minhyung spent his English class focusing on the catboy. Good to know.” Jisung laughs to himself, not really surprised by Donghyuck’s sour expression or Minhyung’s reddened cheeks. Messing up with those two seemed to be the group’s hobby (that is, aside from throwing shade at renjun who won’t admit his crush on chenle but that’s a totally different issue).

“Anyways,” Jaemin sighs dropping his rice cake on the table and diverting their attention from jisung who’s almost looked regretful. “I wonder why he joined our school. Don’t they have their own sort of educational institutions?”

“Don’t try to sound smart, that’s what schools are for and second, hybrids don’t have such privileges. The government made this rule only this semester which is why we started seeing him in the first place.” 

Jaemin resists the urge to poke Renjun in the eyes but ignoring his notorious attitude, he sort of agrees with that. Minhyung hums before speaking. “ They weren’t even allowed to have proper education that’s terrible.”

“Only you would find that terrible.”  
“You’re right I’m a nerd but you still love me.” Donghyuck blushes lightly interrupted by Jisung’s cough and Chenle’s small giggle. 

Jaemin decides he’s done, collecting his plate and brushing off the few food particles off his uniform before walking away from them. He throws his carton of milk in the trashbin and attempts on taking the stairs up to where the library was when the sight of a crouched form stops him. It’s the auburn haired catboy from his class, he notices upon squinting and by the looks of it, it wasn’t a pleasant situation that lead him to hiding in that cold abandoned corner. Curious, Jaemin steps closer ,not before checking the area to make sure no one’s around to see him, and clears his throat when he’s finally close enough. Jeno flinches slightly, hugging his knees closer and shrinking immediately. Jaemin almost, almost, feels bad. 

“I’m sorry for intruding, but are you okay?”

Jeno only allows himself to deflate when he hears Jaemin’s tone, holding none but sincerity. He lets his arms loosen around his long legs and turns his head up to lock eyes with the ‘intruder’. Jaemin looks back, observing hazel eyes and long lashes brushing every now and then on high cheekbones. It’s a few more seconds when a response is heard and they both relax visibly. 

“I’m okay, thank you.”

His voice is warm, like the morning sunrays casted on his face on a cold day or the hot chocolate that tickles his throat whenever he’s sick. It’s the homey vibe that tugs him closer, not adamantly but definitely driven by his instincts and the hybrid welcomes him in with the subtle encouraging smile that lingers in Jaemin’s mind for longer than he’d like. It’s as though he’s degraded himself of the usual attitude and allowed his natural antics to surface freely, appreciating how the other had looked at him like he’s the center of his attention. 

Jaemin always sought attention. 

\--

When Donghyuck’s gaze never falters, Jaemin huffs dropping his pen on his white untouched essay assignment and whips his head around to look back- more like glare. 

“What?”

“You’re friends with him aren’t you?”

Jaemin furrows his brows, sputtering again “what?”

Donghyuck points at something behind Jaemin’s head and he turns around slowly, realization sinking into him when he spots Jeno’s seat then his flustered expression as though he’s been caught. The catboy’s tail wags nervously as he refocuses on his paper and flops his ears on the sides of his head protectively, shrinking into himself. Jaemin knows that habit. Jaemin knows it’s not normal for him to know. 

“So?”

He clears his throat, rolling the pen between his fingers while his eyes roamed around the class, refusing to meet his friend’s suspecting ones. Donghyuck was the best at figuring out such stuff and although it proved how smart he is, it came out as really unhelpful at such situations when all Jaemin wanted was to remain unnoticed. 

“He’s staring so what.”

“You don’t sound as uncaring as you try to be.” He snickers, resting his cheek on his palm and staring into Jaemin’s head. Jaemin’s ears start to burn and he sighs exasperatedly at last. “Listen, I helped him out yesterday and he must be really grateful about it. Let’s move on yeah?”

“Sure, man. Not like you’re both blushing or anything.”

“Shut up.”

Jaemin notices Jeno’s stolen glances and if it weren’t for the pest sitting right by his hip, he would’ve acknowledged his attempts at gaining his attention. By the end of the session, Jeno’s tail is curled petulantly by his side and Jaemin’s jaw is sore from being clenched too hard all along. 

\--

It’s break time and every fiber in Jaemin’s body and mind forces him to ditch his circle of loud friends to find the hybrid. He doesn’t ask himself why, rather shoos the rational parts in his brain that question his sudden deep interest in Jeno despite knowing him for what? One day? It doesn’t matter now, he assures himself when his eyes land on the white pair of fluffy ears and teary eyes- hold on, what. 

Jeno’s clutching his plate tightly, knuckles turning white while the food that was once in place now litters the floor, juice spilled across the tiles and Jeno’s shoes. The two boys who cornered him eye him dangerously and the boy struggles to keep his posture unaffected. It takes Jaemin merely a few heard insults and a hand thrown at Jeno’s arm for him to march forward and grab the delinquent’s fist to push it off Jeno’s body. He glowers at them in a judging manner, dusting Jeno’s uniform before dragging him out of the scene. His friends watch from the table, all astounded at his unforeseen reaction except for Donghyuck who sips on his milk with a knowing smirk. 

“Jaemin has lots of explaining to do.” Jisung muses after watching them leave the cafeteria. 

\--

“Are you hungry?”

Jeno blinks at the rice cake offered to him, wiping the dried tears on his face and shaking his head slowly. Jaemin insists nonetheless, pushing the lunchbox between them and taking one for himself to munch on.If only Jeno knew how absolutely rare it was of Jaemin to do that. They stay silent, the ruckus coming from the hallways filling the air between them and absorbing some of the awkwardness that would’ve rather seeped in. There’re answers demanded yet unspoken, so they resent to looking at each other occasionally with stiff smiles and pointless remarks. Jeno’s tail is in the air, swaying from side to side restlessly and Jaemin assumes it’s a good sign.

“Is that why you were crouched here yesterday ?”

Jeno stops munching for a second before nodding slowly, staring at the floor instead of Jaemin. He’s acutely aware of the human’s persistent stare on him and chews on his lips unsurely.

“Why’d they do that to you?”

“Humans are cruel sometimes.” Is all what comes out of the hybrid’s pursed lips and Jaemin doesn’t argue, instead, nods and resumes picking at his lunchbox with a hundred thoughts flooding his mind. 

“Well, next time a cruel human comes at you, you know where to go.”

Jeno’s smile illuminates the slightly dark corner and Jaemin is sure it’s all his illusions playing tricks on him. 

\--

“Tell me more about hybrids.”

Minhyung drops his glasses on the book he’s been face-buried in and eyes Jaemin in mild shock. “What’s that for?”

“Curiosity.” He shrugs, dragging his chair closer to his friend who quirks an eyebrow at him, adjusting his position on the desk to face him properly. 

“I’m not Donghyuck but I feel like this isn’t just a random spurt of curiosity-“ Jaemin opens his mouth to interject and Minhyung stops him with a hand. “-however, I’ll answer all your questions without prodding you much about it.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. What’s your concern?”

“Why’re humans cruel to hybrids- well to any other species ?”

“Because they feel superior to them, in a sense.” Minhyung reasons, playing with the hem of his shirt while humming. “It’s stupid actually.”

Jaemin agrees silently, furrowing his brows in the slightest bit before Minhyung spoke again in a hopeful manner. “But things are changing now, there’s more awareness about their rights in our society so it’s eventually becoming better.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“The boys..they’re suspended. I thought you’d care to know.”

There’s an assuring smile on his friend’s face and he doesn’t fight the way his lips curl up, copying his expression only in a happier extent. 

\--

Jaemin musters up the courage to introduce Jeno to his friends. Their reactions aren’t repelling and he’s grateful for once that they’re his friends, except Donghyuck’s suggestive smiles keep him feeling threatened and had it not been a group thing, he was sure by now he would’ve strangled him to death. Jeno laughs from time to time, even letting Jisung and Chenle pet his ears eliciting soft purrs from him that everyone gushed about. It was all in all pleasant, Jaemin smiles at the turn of events as he plays with Jeno’s tail under the table, staring at him when he glances back curiously and even attempts to wink discreetly. A whistle is heard and that’s when he decides to quit smiling like an idiot at everything the hybrid does. 

“Well, break is over we must go to our separate ways.” Renjun announces a bit too loudly and Jaemin facepalms when everyone starts cackling, Jeno whipping his head around cluelessly. “Let’s go guys, we’re late.”

“Have fun.” Chenle waves giddily with one arm, the other hooked around Renjun’s as he dragged him to class. 

“Fun?” Jeno questions in confusion and Jaemin sighs before shaking his head. “Never mind them.”

“I like them,” He admits sheepishly, curling his tail around the human’s neck and stroking it gently. “They’re nice humans.” He adds with a laugh and Jaemin smiles, relieved. 

“I’m glad. But don’t get too attatched.” He scrunches his nose at the fur tickling his ear. “They’re annoying sometimes.”

“That’s fine, I’ll stick by you when they annoy me.”

“Yeah, do that.” Jaemin whispers, staring too long into Jeno’s eyes highlighted by the sunlight pouring through the large windows and accentuating their beautiful hues of honey and gold. Everything about Jeno deserved appreciation. Even his little timid smile that only happened to exist with him around. He notes the difference with an erratic heartbeat and a tremble of the lips before he manages to ask.

“So can we start dating?”

**Author's Note:**

> i sort of turned this extremely cliche but hurray for more jaeno and a fic coming from my lazy ass. (side eyes lala/ hope it isn't too bad)  
> Also I've noticed I have a thing for hybrid aus and making humans seem like cruel beings. (aren't they?) hope y'all liked it <3


End file.
